bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiba Takeda
"So, when do I get to do some asskickin? ." -Kiba Takeda Kiba Takeda( 武田木場 Takeda Kiba) is a fullbringer that is also part of the Kyoto Super Squad. He is well-known for his brash attitude and his love for fighting. He, along with his friends protect Kyoto from the oncoming Invaders. Apperance Kiba Takeda is can be described as a man who's much bigger than the average japanese school boy. He has Black hair that is in a swept back, yet spikey fashion; sparing a few bangs of course that hang on his forehead. He carries the typical tough guy look that not many would dare mess with. He has a body builder physique that is complemented by his seriously toned muscles. In his debut, Kiba dones the traditional winter uniform of Kasumi High, excluding the blazer and adding a black undershirt that shows off his very toned chest. The collar on his shirt is also popped up as his tie hangs loosely around his neck, adding to the typical deliquent look. His? combat consists of a tight, white, short-sleeved shirt that has a jagged line design on it. He also dons loose black jeans with a matching cargo jacket, only reaching down to his hips. He also wears fingerless gloves with matching steel-toed combat boots. Personality Despite his strong frienship with Joshua, Kiba has proven himself to be almost the exact opposite. He is rude, foul-mouthed, and almost full-blown intimidating. Even before he gained his fullbring powers, Kiba was always looking for a fight, making him one of Karakura's toughest men. Kiba also possesses a cocky side to him that usually causes his downfall, but it is soon remedied after his battle with the hollow Claaws. Deep inside that tough, macho-man exterior lies a man who has been hardened by tough luck and terrible environment. He had never felt the geniuine love and care that a mother could offer, for she abandoned him at a very young age. His father was only a bit better, being hard on him and constantly being insensitive to him. Not did this strain family ties with them, but made Kiba completely despise his parents. In battle Kiba can be careless, but he can also be a brutal juggernaut when excited. He doesn't hold back, not being frightened when he breaks an opponent's limb. Kiba is also the "in your face" type of opponent, strongly preferring close quarters. However, Kiba is also merciful. This was shown when, despite of Fransisco nearly killing his dear friend Ursula, he lets him live, due to the fact that Francisco himself didn't want to hurt her. Synopsis History Powers and Abilities Fullbring Trivia Kiba is going to be one of the few characters that GZero is going to build from the ground up, giving him the chance to find out a possible fighting style for him. Kiba's favorite genres of music are Hard Rock and Metal. Kiba's favorite dishes are Beef Ramen, Miso Soup, and any type of meat. Gallery Kiba Takeda.jpg|Kiba in his High School Outfit Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:GZero945 Category:Original Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fullbringer Category:Fullbringers